La Kaguya
by Nao Kurosaki
Summary: Des siècles après l'ère Shinobis, l'histoire de Naruto et ces compagnons ne plus que des légendes raconter aux enfants. Pourtant des clans ont traverser le temps, parmi eux la petite Minami Uchiwa qui va par son insouciance libérée quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais du être libérer.
1. Chapter 0

LA KAGUYA

Des fois il ne faut mieux pas jouer avec des choses qui nous dépassent: monstre, démon, esprit. ils se servent de nous, nous hantent et nous détruisent.

Les morts doivent rester morts et les légendes doivent rester des légendes.

Je n'aurai jamais du jouer avec les esprits.

* * *

Chapitre 0:

Commencement

Femme d'une beauté envoutante pour tout ceux qui aurait vu la Kaguya , mais le mystère qui l'entoure l'est tout autant. Pour certains elle aurait été la créatrice de l'espèce humaine et voir même de la terre mais n'aurait pas vraiment existé, d'autre pensent que c'est une légende comme toute légende existante mais d'autres pensent qu'elle existe belle est bien.

La légende de la Kaguya est célèbre dans le monde entier ayant des versions bien différentes suivant le pays,

la légende originelle dit que

la Kaguya lasse de sa vie lunaire aurait créé une planète différente de la Lune, quand celle ci fut terminée elle descendit y vivre mais bien vite elle fut lassée de la solitude de sa planète et créa les humains. Les humains grandissent et se reproduisent, la Kaguya se mis à l'écart de ce peuple, des années plus tard la terre fut en proie a des conflits les humains se détruisaient, voyant cela la Kaguya intervenue et mit fin aux guerres. Suite à ça elle fut prisonnière d'un des seigneurs environnant et en tomba amoureuse. Les années passèrent et le seigneur qui lui vieillissait prit peur en voyant que la Kaguya ne vieillissait pas et comme tout humain essaya de se débarrasser de ce qui était différent de lui, sa femme. La Kaguya se servit de ses pouvoirs pour ce protéger elle et son enfant en utilisant un sortilège, la Kaguya ne se remit jamais totalement de la trahison de son mari mais de cette union naquit les jumeaux Hagoromo et Hamura.

Les deux enfants grandirent et devinrent forts mais leur mère perdue foi en ce qu'elle avait créé et essaya de l'exterminer les deux frères firent face à leur mère et gagnèrent en emprisonnant cette dernière sur l'astre lunaire.

Le démon qu'elle invoqua fut dispersé en 9 démons par l'aîné, le cadet retourna sur la Lune pour veiller sur leur mère.

L'aîné étant resté sur Terre veilla sur l'espèce humaine, des années plus tard il eut deux fils Indra et Ashura. Les deux grandirent eux aussi normalement jusqu'à ce que tout bascule, Hagoromo étant mourant il devait choisir un successeur son choix se porta sur son cadet qui privilégiait l'amour à la puissance, l'aîné fous de rage déclara la guerre a son frère, ainsi commença l'histoire des Shinobis et avec ça la naissance des légendes : Madara Uchiwa et Hashirama Senju descendants respectifs d'Indra et Ashura ainsi que leur réincarnation spirituelle, ils furent amis puis ennemis avant de s'allier afin de créer Konoha le village caché des feuilles mais comme avec leurs ancêtres cela ne pouvait durer. Suite a de multiples tensions dans le clan Uchiwa, Madara quitta Konoha et revint pour le détruire durant ce temps Hashirama devint Hokage et affronta son meilleur ami pour le sauver malheureusement ce dernier périt. Les années ce succédèrent jusqu'à la naissance d'un jeune garçon qui était maltraité par tous devint un héro et devint également Hokage, son nom ? Naruto Uzumaki !

A l'image d'Hashirama et d'Indra il fit tout pour protéger son village et ses amis mais surtout fit tout pour protéger la personne la plus chère a son cœur, son meilleur ami Sasuke Uchiwa.

Après le massacre de son clan par son frère Itachi ce dernier chercha puissance et vengeance pour détruire son frère puis pour essayer de détruire le village des feuilles après la grande guerre ninja qu'il avait déclaré, mais cela ne se fit jamais car il comprit le geste de son frère et il aida ses anciens compagnons a protéger le village mais du faire face a un ennemis qui dépassa toute leurs attentes : La Kaguya en personne.

Cette dernière avait prévue de revenir et de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencer avec une entité qu'elle avait créer juste avant d'être scellée par ses fils.

Les nouvelles réincarnations de ses petits-fils firent ce qu'ils purent à fin de l'arrêter, leurs efforts payèrent et ils purent re sceller la Kaguya sur la Lune.

Ainsi ce termina la 4eme guerre Shinobis.

Mais de nos jours cette ère n'est que légende et la Kaguya n'est qu'une légende urbaine pour faire peur aux enfants.

Si je me met devant un miroir a minuit en appelant 3 fois la Kaguya en récitant

« O toi qui fut jadis la mère de toute chose,

et qui fut trahis par tes enfants,

Viens a moi qui suit leurs descendant !

A paraît devant moi Kaguya ! »

Elle ne devrait pas paraître alors pourquoi... Suis je en train de sentir comme une présence près de moi ?

Soudain la température baissa et une forme apparut sur mon miroir,

Tu m'as appelée ? Me dit cette forme qui ressemblait fortement à une femme.

Q-qui es tu ? demandais je

Je suis Kaguya Otsutsuki me répondit elle

I-impossible... T-tu ne peux pas être réelle ! ai je répondue violamment

Et pourtant je suis bien là me dit t'elle

Q-que veux tu ? ai je bégayais en voulant me réveiller

Dit moi d'abord ton nom me demanda t elle

Minami U-Uchiwa ai je répondue avant d'avoir longuement hésiter

Uchiwa ? elle avait répéter mon nom comme si il ne lui été pas inconnue

Je hoche la tête avant de constater qu'elle a disparue, je m'avance du miroir pour vérifier mais j'ai peur j'ai tellement peur.

Je m'avance je constate avec soulagement qu'elle n'est plus là un soupire m'échappe avant de ressentir une sensation bizarre à la poitrine je baisse les yeux et je constate de mes yeux terrifiés qu'une main vient de me transpercer.

Mon attention se reporte sur le miroir je vois le reflet de la Kaguya derrière moi je ne peut m'empêcher de penser à quel point elle est belle avant de demander pourquoi.

Tu es du même sang que ces traîtres alors tu dois mourir. Me répondit elle simplement avant de retirer sa main de mon corps. Je m'écroule lourdement aux sol au passage je fais tomber plein d'objet autour de moi, cela réveille mes parents qui viennent voir ce qui se passe.

Je ne peux qu'observer la scène, ma mère est terrifiée derrière mon père, la Kaguya ne les regardent même pas les yeux rivés sur sa main

Qui êtes vous ? hurla mon père, ces yeux était devennu rouge sang c'est la première fois que je les voyait ainsi

Otsutsuki Kaguya

Quoi ? couina ma mère

C'est impossible mes ancêtres vous ont scellé y'a déjà plusieurs siècles ! vous ne pouvez être réelle! mon pere parle comme ci il savait quelque chose, comme ci elle avait exister. La Kaguya est une légende non alors pourquoi ai je l'impression que tout cela est trop réel.

Les cris réveillèrent les jumeaux qui sortirent de leurs chambres en se tenant la main

Maman dit Tsuki

Qu'est ce qui se passe termina Shiki

Ma mère allait répondre quand elle entendit la Kaguya murmurer quelque chose

Hagoromo... Hamura... dit elle en ayant les larmes aux yeux

Mayu emmène les garçons lui dit mon père avant de se mettre en position de combat

Mais hésita ma mère

Il n'y a pas de mais pars avec les garçons lui ordonna mon père

Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quelque chose ma mère était morte, décapité sa tête tomba lourdement au sol comme mon corps auparavant. À cette vu d'horreur mes frères se mirent à hurler et pleurer mon père essaya de faire quelque chose mais en vain, la Kaguya s'approcha de mes frères en répétant des choses incessantes:

Pourquoi... pourquoi m'avez vous fait ça ? Demanda t elle Pourquoi avoir fait ça a votre maman ?

En l'absence de réponse elle déclara Ce n'est pas bien maman va devoir vous punir.

Après ça j'ai sombré dans le noir complet tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est les hurlements poussés par mes frères qui m'appelaient à l'aide, alors que je ne pouvait rien faire pour eux.

* * *

N'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir =)

Bisous Nao.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello-o tout le monde

On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de Plus Beau Que et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient à part Nanao et l'univers des hybrides.

Bye bye

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 :_**

 ** _A nous qui sommes nés des siècles plus tard_**

Il y a des années vivaient ici de grands ninjas mais de nos jours il ne reste ici que des Hybrides, des êtres mi homme mi animal, les humains dit normaux sont rares suivant les régions par exemple

L'Europe ainsi que le Japon et l'Amérique du nord sont en majorité des hybrides, la chine fait 50/50 avec l'Amérique du sud, l'Afrique ainsi que l'Australie.

Les hybrides sont repartis en plusieurs catégorie chacune d'entre elle est représenter par un clan principal

Les Nekites humains d'ôter des mêmes caractéristique qu'un chat représenter par la célèbre famille Uchiwa

les Kitsunes esprits des montagnes et des forets par les Uzumaki-Namikaze

Les Fukuro appeler communément messager des enfers ou des dieux par les Hyuga

Les mentaru êtres aux multiples pouvoirs psychiques par les Yamanaka

Les Inuzuka qui dans le vingtième siècle était appeler loup garou par les autres humains Okami

les Shika gardien des forets par la famille Nara

Marionetto par les Akasuna

Kaze no suna dont la colère serrait a l'origine des tempêtes de sables par les Sabaku

Les Honekis ceux qu'on dit descendant direct de la Kaguya portant le même nom qu'elle représenter par le clan Kaguya avec

Les Selenaito descendant de la Lune du clan Otsutsuki

Chacun de ses clans on une spécialité et son reconnue dans le monde entier pour leurs dons. Leurs figurent dans des récit que les Anciens on laisser racontant l'Histoire Originel peu de gens connaissent la vérité sur l'apparition des hybrides et de la Kaguya car si cela passent pour une simple évolution pour la majorité de la population la vérité est tout autre.

Depuis le meurtre d'une famille a Kyoto le 1 Novembre 2150,

Chaque année a une période bien précise des séries de meurtres inexpliquée se produisent, personnes n'en comprend la raison, comme ci le meurtrier apparaissait et disparaissait pour une raison bien précise. Il n'y a jamais de point commun entre les victimes certains meurt dans la rue, d'autre chez eux, certains son humain, d'autre des hybrides, mais on retrouve toujours une fleur de Calendula appeler communément fleur de souci sur le corps des victime.s

Ces affaires sont classer secret défense depuis 2250 sans que personne ne puisse rien faire, cela fait bientôt 200ans que ça dure mais aucune piste, aucun indice. Rien.

En 2260 une rumeur se rependit comme quoi l'auteur des meurtres ne serait que la Kaguya elle même, qu'elle serait venue se venger de ses descendants, pendant 5ans cette rumeur fit parler d'elle au point que les plus terroriser créèrent le culte de Kaguya. Et un jour tout les adepte du culte disparurent on retrouva les corps quelques semaine plus tard, certains corps charcuter ou démembrer, d'autres avaient été comme vider de leurs forces vitales mais le plus effrayant été le message retrouver sur les corps qui étaient attacher a un grillage

« Ce n'est pas fini, je reviendrais »

En 210ans d'enquête c'était la première fois que les corps avaient été aussi saccager et qu'on leurs laissaient un indice.

Mais elle doit jamais être révéler, elle semmerait la panique et la désolation.

Qu'est il arriver ensuite demanda un jeune garçon

Personne ne sait répondit la femme

Tu n'as pas peur ? Questionna l'enfant

Non pourquoi aurais je peur ? répondit simplement la mère

Elle peut venir dit tout bas l'enfant

Ce n'est qu'une légende, une rumeur sourit la femme n'est pas peur

L'enfant s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit

Il est tard il faut dormir maintenant murmura t elle en veillant à bien recouvrir l'enfant fait de beau rêves

Bonne nuit maman répondit l'enfant en fermant les yeux

Bonne nuit Sasuke


End file.
